1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual pressure pump having at least one impeller producing two separate pressures in two separate chambers. The dual pressures are used for positive air pressure treatments in patients with sleep disorders. One pressure is used during inspiration and one pressure is used during expiration.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many Bi-Positive Air Pressure (Bi PAP) devices used for treatment of sleep apnea, and other sleep disorders. These devices mostly use a variable speed motor with one blower to increase and decrease the air pressure applied to the patient or use valves to regulate the air pressure applied to the patient.
The devices with variable speed motors take a while to change the pressure applied to the patient, as the motor speed does not change instantaneously between the inspiration and expiration pressure settings. Similarly valves regulating the pressure in a chamber have a lag time while pressure is building up or reducing before it reaches the proper pressure to be applied to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,850 to Dietz issued Jan. 23, 1996 shows a Bi PAP device with two separate air supply sources at two different pressures.
A device is needed having one unit for supplying dual pressures to the patient such that there is always a ready supply of air at two different pressures to treat a patient.
The invention comprises a motor with at least one impeller. The impeller or impellers produce a different air pressure in different chambers. A hose transports the air from the chambers to the mask worn by the patient to deliver air at one pressure for use during inspiration and at another pressure during expiration. A valve selects which pressure to allow into the mask depending on if the patient is inhaling or exhaling. There is a means for detecting if the patient is inhaling or exhaling which regulates the valve. There are also means for measuring the airflow into and out of the patient.
A humidifier can adjust the humidity of the air being delivered to the patient.
Altitude adjustments are made to increase or decrease the impeller speed to deliver the correct air pressure to the patient.
The two chambers can have two pressures at adjustable ratios to adjust the inspiration and expiration pressures.
The patient can be monitored by a number of sensors for determining when the patient is inhaling or exhaling. The monitoring sensors can also measure a number of other parameters such as breathing rates, blood oxygen levels, stages of sleep, mask leaks, mask on or mask off, body position and movement of the patient, EEG, EKG, sounds such as snoring, and other information useful for sleep disorder diagnosis and treatment. The information obtained can be used in conjunction with adjusting pressures and times of delivery of air to the patient in real time, adjusting for mask leaks, storing information about the patient for diagnosis and long-term studies, or for alerting health care workers about the patent""s condition requiring immediate action.
The sensors can trigger a mask off alarm or detect when the mask is put on to start the power for the motor to supply air to the patient.
A controller or microprocessor programmed to evaluate the data from the sensors on the patient, can make changes to the air pressure applied to the patient, and the timing thereof. The microprocessor can also store information for later reporting, transmit the data to recording equipment, or alert health care workers of the patient""s condition.
Displays can provide data for the number of hours the motor has been on or other data of interest to the operator.
Data cards for input or output of data may be used. Data from the data card may be sent to a remote site by telemetry, telephony or by mailing the data card.
The device may be equipped with anti-rebreathing sensors and apparatus to ensure fresh air inspiration.
The device is portable, light weight and easy to use by a patient without the assistance of a health care provider such that the device can be used at home and monitored at a remote location.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dual air pressure pump with one motor having at least one impeller.
It is an object of the invention to provide accurate pressure control for inspiration and expiration gas delivery pressures.
It is an object of the invention to provide fast transitions between inspiration and expiration pressures delivered to the patient.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable BiPAP device. It is an object of the invention to provide a multiple purpose device for BiPAP, CPAP, VPAP, SPAP, PPAP and AutoPAP applications.
It is an object of the invention to add humidity to the pressurized air.
It is an object of the invention to monitor the patient.
It is an object of the invention to measure airflow to and from the patient.
It is an object of the invention to record patient data for diagnosis and treatment.
It is an object of the invention to provide data storing cards for use in the device.
It is an object of the invention to communicate patient condition to remote monitoring equipment and personnel.
It is an object of the invention to treat a variety of sleep disorders with a variety of treatments with one device.
It is an object of the invention to provide options for several different treatment protocols on one device.
It is an object of the invention to provide adjustable settings for individual patient needs and comfort while using the device.
It is an object of the invention to provide long term monitoring data of one or more patients for medical studies.
It is an object of the invention to display data about the patient or devise for ease of reference.
It is an object of the invention to provide variable ratios of air pressure for inspiration and expiration.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.